


I used to hate you

by GonFreecss



Series: Bakoda advent calendar 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Hakoda was in love with Bato since they were kids.Bato...No.
Relationships: Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Hama/Kanna (Avatar), Kya/Ursa (Avatar)
Series: Bakoda advent calendar 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037709
Kudos: 17





	I used to hate you

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe Ursa parents knew that her daughter were in danger and they traveled to the South Pole to protect her.  
> Also, Hama escaped the prison and she went back to her home.  
> I made this changes because both Ursa and Hama deserved better.

Bato used to hate Hakoda. They were both 8 years and Hakoda was the son of the Chief and he acted like he own the place. He was confident and he knew that the people, adults and kids, love him. Except Bato. That was the reason why he prefered to play alone every time he was there. 

But his plans were soon ruined when Hakoda started spending time with him. He followed him everywhere and he never stopped talking! "You should come to my house" "I bet I am a better hunter" "Kanna, the last chief told me that she would teach me how to cook". Bato really wished that one day Hakoda would fall in the cold water. 

One day Hakoda hold his hands. His hands! His face was red of anger and he hit Hakoda in the face and then ran away. The next days Hakoda would be there like nothing happened. The only difference was the big bruise in Hakoda cheek. 

* * *

Bato and Hakoda were now 12 years old and nothing has changed. Bato still hates Hakoda but sometimes his mothers forced him to go and play with him or they will go and eat with his parents. They are closer and he don´t like it. 

Every year, the people in the South Pole celebrated a festival. It was a special celebration in honor of the spirits and everybody would be there, dancing, talking and eating. His parents were talking with the ex chief Kanna and her wife and he was eating some noodles when Kya, her best friend arrived. "Bato. My favorite boy I need your help. I am in love, the new girl is named Ursa and she is so beautiful and nice! You are the expert in love. What should I do?".

Bato was confused, "What are you talking about. I have zero experience in love." 

Kya rolled her eyes. "But you have a boyfriend, how did you do it?"

Bato was now more confused. "I don´t have a boyfriend. Who are you talking about." 

"Oh, I thought you two were already a couple." 

"Me and who?" But Kya didn´t hear him because she started running when she saw Ursa. 

"Hi Ursa! Do you want to walk. I know the perfect places where to eat!" 

He was abandoned by her best friend. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. His mood worsened. He didn´t need t look to know that the hand belongs to Hakoda. "Hi! Let´s go with the rest of the people, they made a fire." He ran but Bato didn´t follow him, if he would be in the fire that mean that he had the rest of the place for him. But when he saw his mothers faces telling him to go with him he obeyed. Why his mothers like him so much? He is just a brat. 

Most peope were already there sitting. Usually Hama would tell horror stories but this time she said that the spirits were free tonight and it was a bad idea. Instead, the people were just talking about random things, nobody wanted to thinks about evil spirits or the war. It was Hakoda the one that was talking, "When we grow up we will get married! And I will be the Chief and Bato is gonna rescue animals, he loves animals." Bato stopped, Hakoda was talking about them? In front of everybody? he wasn´t someone impulsive but Hakoda always took the worst part in him and soon he was screaming. 

"No! I will never married you. I don't like. You are just a brat arrogant and annoying."And then he left the place. Hakoda started crying, he didn't want the others to notice it but he failed miserable. Everybody pretended that nothing happened to help the poor boy. 

"We don't want to bother the spirits so everybody leave now. Tomorrow the activities will continue but for now is over". Hama said, she may not be the Chief but she was terrifying. Soon, the place was empty. Hama said slowly to her wife, "Talk with the sad boy. He needs it. I will talk with the other one. I am the expert in anger and hate issues". 

Kanna went to where Hakoda was. "It is okay kid. You can cry, I am not gonna judge, let everything pour.Do you want me to hug you?"Hakoda nodded and with the affirmation Kanna hug him, for the movements he continue crying. 

Hama found Bato near the water. "How do you feel?".

Bato looked at her "Are you here to yell at me?". 

"No, I don't yell. I just want to know how do you feel. Seeing your reaction earlier it is obvious that you are keeping your emotions and that it is bad. It is okay to feel anger, the important part is how to let go of her. What you don't like about him?"

"He is arrogant, and immature and he had been stalking me since we were kids. Does he likes me or he is just trying to be loved by everyone?"

"He likes you, now answer me. Why are you angy, why do you hate that caracteristics of him that it totally irritates you? It is him or it is something else? If you want you can cry or you can scream". 

"He is an idiot loves by everyone. His father is the Chief and he spend time with him and loves him and everybody does the same and my father never loved me and my mom died in the war and I feel lonely". 

At this moment, Bato was already crying. "You feel envious because he has everything that you wanted and you don't hate him, you are just a poor victim of this cruel war. Now I understand and I can help you. First, your father was an idiot, and a foolish for not being able to love his own child who is a great man, but your mother loved you and your moms too. They decided to raise you because they love you, not because they pity you. You also have the whole tribe, remember that water is the element of union and we love and take care of each other. You and Hakoda are both victims of an enemy that has been within humans for a long time, miscommunication. You never talked about feelings you thought that you were just another person to adores him and he thought that you were friends and partners." Hama laughed, "sorry, you are just two adoreble idiots and the situation is kinda funny. What you both need is to talk and being honest."

Bato felt ashamed of himself, maybe he was a bit agresive. "Do it was that bad?". 

Hama smiled, "Yeah, but it is normal. Boys are idiots. Let´s go".

When they arrived at the place where the fire was, Hakoda had already stopped crying, but his eyes were red and he looked like crap. Bato felt bad for him. Kanna smiled when she saw them and Hakoda looked like he wanted to dissapear, now his face was red too. "Kanna, honey I think that we should go now. We have a daughter and we don´t know if she is in the house or if she is still with young Ursa." Kanna understood the intention and left with her wife searching for their daughter. 

"I am sorry! I said things very rude and mean. You are an idiot but I should not say those things to you, besides you are nice and I don´t hate you, I was a bit envious of you. Do you want to be friends?" 

Hakoda was visible happy. "Yes! and please tell me if I am being too much." 

"Of course. I ruin the evening so let me compensate you, I have some food that you will like" and holding Hakoda hands he guided him. 

* * *

They are 16 and Bato doesn´t hate Hakoda anymore. In fact, he is starting to feel some complicated emotions toward his friend. Ursa and Kya started dating and sometimes he fantasize about doing the same things his two friends do, but with Hakoda. They will hold hands and they are always together. He ignored the way Kanna and Hama smile when they see them.

* * *

They are 18 and he is completily sure that he is in love with Koda. One night they are both camping in the snow and Bato closes the distance between the two, kissing him. When they separate Hakoda has a stupid smile on his face. "I had dream about us kissing for a long time." 

"Shut up. " And to be sure that he stop talking he kissed him again. 

* * *

They are 22 and is so in love that he even agreed to marry Hakoda. A decision he started to regret when in the spirit festivals Hakoda decided to make an annoucement. "Bato and I are getting married, as I said it almost 10 years ago and I am the happiest man alive!". 

He is going to kill Koda... But after the wedding. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you like it leave kudos, comments, bookmarks.


End file.
